Twolegplace
Here is where the kittypets reside, next to ThunderClan. Many potential warriors are born here, but are the Clans willing to accept them? Better watch out for the rogues here, too, they have quite a reputation! Kittypets Lilian (Lily) - slender siamese she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Viv - black she-cat. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Diamond - gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Ginger - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Maple - light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Breeze - pale golden tabby. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Nellie - beautiful, dark brown tabby she-cat, with a long, shining coat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. James - small, muscular dark brown tabby tom. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Bubbles - beautiful gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Loners Winter - pretty white she-cat with pale gray flecks and pale blue eyes; former kittypet. Lives with Lizzy in a very old abondoned Twoleg pickup truck. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Lizzy - a slender white she-cat with bright ginger patches, and yellow eyes, former kittypet. Lives with Winter in a very old abandoned Twoleg pickup truck. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Chocolate - beautiful, creamy brown tabby she-cat, with warm brown eyes and light gray ears. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Rogues Aqua - young blue-gray she-cat with big aqua eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Dove - white she-cat with deep green eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Anya - slender gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Chinook - large, handsome black tabby tom with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Violet - beautiful, jet-black she-cat with pretty violet-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Chat Kittypet Chat Frankie: -yawns- Good morning, Lily, Diamond. -dips head in a friendly manner- Lily- Hi, Frankie! Guess what? Our Twolegs bought us a HUGE castle house! It even has a small bed with gemstones! Diamond- *Nods in bored fashion* Ginger-*sighs* Life here is good, but it's so boring. Have you heard about the forest cats? I wonder what it's like to be one... Blaze- Greetings, girls. *smiles* I hate being a stupid kittypet. It's so kit-ish! I wanna be a rogue, and have my own territory and steal other cat's food. I want to fight! *unsheathes claws* Heather- Calm down, Blaze. I've been de-clawed by my stupid Twoleg. *unsheathes claws but there is no claws there* I can't be a rogue without claws! Blaze- Sure you can! You can use dog and cat teeth as claws! Heather- *looks baffled* That's horrible! But it just might work.... Ginger-I want to explore the forest boarder. See you guys around. *Runs off in direction of forest* Maple-Wait for me! *Runs after her* Moss-I'd prefere to be a rogue. Blaze- *runs to the forest with heather running after him* Moss-*runs after them* Frankie: -shrugs- Suit yourself. But I prefer cream and tuna over furry mice! Blaze: *curls lip* You're weak, Frankie. Maybe I too, enjoy cream and tuna over mice, but I'm no soft-hearted kittypet. "No, you're a ''stupid ''kittypet who goes picking unnessicary fights," she retorted. "I'm no soft-hearted kittypet either. Before I came to Twolegplace, if you remember, I lived in the woods by myself. That life wasn't for me. Now I have kind housefolk who feed me tuna and cream, and I don't even have to go to the Cutter! But mark my words, Blaze; if you want a fight, you'll get one. I'd better go check on my kits." For a moment, a look of sadness flashes in Frankie's eyes, but she shakes her head and walks back inside her Twoleg nest." (Hey, Hawkey, it would be awesome if we pretended that Blaze is the father of Frankie's kits, but they are no longer mates because they got into a fight.) Blaze flinched and grief, anger, and confusion filled his eyes until they were overwelmed. "Frankie, you don't mean that right? Remember, I was the leader of the kittypets, and I murdered anyone who opposed me!" He growled. (okay) But my kits are MINE, not yours. You may take care of them, but I wouldn't take any chances. *snarls furiously* Heather: *gasps* I never knew that about you! Your not my sweet, fun loving brother. YOUR A MONSTER! *tears fill her eyes and goes to talk with Frankie* Frankie starts to cry as Heather pads over to her. "Blaze is a different cat when I met him... he's changed." She looks up at Heather. "My poor kits... they'll never know their father, and now because of the monster he's become I have to watch out for them, or he'll take them and they'll become monsters just like him." She turns to call for her kits, who have just opened their eyes. "Fire! Brownie! Come here a moment, my sweets." Brownie and her brother Fire slowly walk out of the Twoleg nest. Fire looks just like Blaze, and Brownie resembles her mother. "Yes, Mama?" Brownie mews. Frankie turns to them. "Say goodbye to your father," she meowed, her voice choked with grief. "I don't want him to be a part of your lives. Not when he's the monster he's become." Blaze: *eyes are full of fury but he gazes affectionately at his kits and licks them both on their heads* Fire, Brownie, don't worry, we'll see each other again. *glares at Frankie and then runs off in the woods, leaving his sister, mate, and kits behind* Heather: *shakes her head* I'll protect the kits, Frankie. *comforts her friend* That sounded like a threat to me. Frankie looks up warily at Heather. "So, you mean... you'll stay with me?" Heather: *nods* Absolutely! We can live together, us and the kits! Frankie: -eyes glow- Oh, thank you, Heather. -looks around- So, what do you think Blaze ment when he said "we'll see each other again"? Heather: Not sure, but it sounds like an ominous threat to me. This is great, actually having a friend! We can hunt together, play with the kits, fight off tresspassers, and just relax together. But where do you stay? Shadowed Figure: *sneaks around to where the kits are sleeping, and takes them up, and runs away with the kits' jaws clamped shut* Frankie: -sees the tresspasser, and yowls, running to him and clawing in a frenzy at his neck- Let... go... of... my... kits!! Heather, help me! -slashes the tresspasser's ears- Shadowed Figure: *already left* Frankie yowls, "NO!! Heather, we've got to get Fire and Brownie back!" Her voice is full of desperation. Heather: *wakes up to the sound of her name* THE KITS!! OH STARCLAN!! *tries to follow the stranger's scent, but the rain has already washed it all away* NO NO!!!! Frankie: We've GOT to find them!! -runs through the bushes where the stranger disappeared- Heather! I can still smell just a tad bit of the stranger's scent! This way! -follows scent- Heather: *winces as thunder rumbles from the sky and follows, sniffing desperately* Shade: *runs in with a BloodClan patrol* Now Frankie, which way did the kidnapper exit? James: *bats at a falling leaf and giggles when it falls on his nose* Bubbles: You know, James, you could just walk away from the leaf instead of letting it fall all over you. *purrs in amusement* Chinook: *sneaks out of the woods and nuzzles his sister's nose* hey Bubbles! How's it going? Bubbles: *purrs* Fine, thanks Chinook. Me and James are just messing around. James: *squeaks up from behind Chinook* I'm getting taller! *measures himself to Chinook* Chinook: *looks down at James* You sure are. You reach my shoulder! How old are you now? Bubbles: He's six moons. I'm eight moons old. Chinook: *purrs* Almost as old as me! I'm eight moons old too. Poppypaw: here we are, you stand watch while i will get the catmint. Echowave: ok Echowave: are you done! Poppypaw: allmost! Poppypaw: Done! Echowave: good. Poppypaw: carry it like this, Echowave: ok Poppypaw: lets get back to camp! Nellie: wait! what are you doing here stealing are plants... Poppypaw: this is good for a sickness and a cat is about to die! Nellie: ok. I will be watching you... -Poppypaw and Echowave run away before she could finish- Chinook: Hey you get back here!!! *yowls angrily after the running cats* Bubbles: *snorts* It's okay, Chinook. Let them play with plants. James: *widens eyes* I liked the smell of those plants they have! Bubbles: *flicks tail* me too. Catmint. But why do they have catmint? Chinook: *shrugs* Dunno. Let them have it. Nellie: They said that a cat they know is about to die and catmint cures sickness.-looks at chinook- I think we better drop it, i'v seen many cats doing this. Loner Chat Lizzy - Winter? *looks for her friend* Winter - I'm right here. -sets down mouse- Want to share? Lizzy - Sure. *takes a bite* You know? Kittypets get to have tuna and milk, and we get these skinny gorey morsels. Winter: -nods- Yeah, but I'm just not suited for the kittypet life. I love the food and all, but I hate not being able to go outside when you want, and having to come inside before you're ready to. I wonder if that one Twoleg still leaves out tuna and milk on her steps for us... Lizzy: *pricks ears* Let's go check! *pads to Lily and Diamond's House* Winter: I can't believe those kittypets didn't let go running to their Twoleg when they saw us eating their food! Rogue Chat Shade - Icedrop? When are the kits coming? *aggressivly* Great, it stinks of kittypets around here.... Aqua-I know. Jeez, they should stop trying to hunt for prey. *Hisses* They are stealing our prey. Icedrop - Soon, soon. I spoke with a cat named Midnightpaw earlier today, and she said that they'll be coming any day now. Atleast three of them. Icedrop - Oh, oh, the kits are coming! The kits! Midnightpaw!! -yowls- Midnightpaw: -runs into clearing- Icedrop! -runs to her- OK, just breathe. Icedrop: -yowls in pain- Midnightpaw: Ok, the first one's coming! Icedrop: -yowls. Suddenly, a small, pink bundle appears next to her- Midnightpaw: Ok, there's one! Be ready for the next one. Icedrop: The next one's coming! -yowls- Midnightpaw: You're doing great! Icedrop: If this is great, then- -yowls- Midnightpaw: There's the second one! I'll start licking them to warm them up. -licks the kit's fur the wrong way- Icedrop: The third one's coming! Midnightpaw: Ok, just keep breathing! Icedrop: -gasps for air- Midnightpaw: And there's the third one. That's all. Icedrop: Thank goodness! -gasps- Midnightpaw: Two she-kits and a tom! Here, why don't you start feeding them? -sets the kits by their mother's belly- Icedrop: -raises head- Shade, come see your kits! (One she-kit is white, and the other is dark gray. The tom is black with white patches.) Shade: They're gorgeous! Can I name the dark gray she-kit Cinder? *nuzzles her tenderly* No cat shall get near my mate and kits! *snarls aggressivly at the surrounding cats* Icedrop: I think it's a lovely name. -purrs- Why don't we name the white she-kit Snowflake? -nuzzles her mate, then points to the only tom with her tail- What should we name him? Shade: Let's vote between Patch, Bone, Skipper, or Rocky? Icedrop: I like Patch. Bone sounds like too fierce of a name for such a tiny little scrap. -purrs and licks her son's head- Shade: Very well, Patch it is. *licks his mate's ear* Icedrop: Cinder, Snowflake and Patch. Welcome to the world, my kits. -purrs- -looks warily up at her mate- Shade, I'm starving, and the kits are hungry, too. Would you mind finding us something to eat? Shade: *purrs* of course. *goes to the dumpster and back* I found these salty potato sticks and some baby mice! *drops them in front of her.* Icedrop: They look delicious! -takes a bite- Yum! I wish the kits were old enough to try them. -gulps down the rest of the potatoes, and a few of the mice- Oh, I was starving! -yawns- I'm going to get some rest. I'm so tired! -closes eyes- Patch- *sniffles throughtout the area around his mother and discovers a potato stick next to her and eats it and squeaks delightedly* Icedrop: -purrs- Now, now. We don't want you biting off more than you can chew! -sees Aqua, Shade and Anya padding back in- Anya! I haven't seen you in ages! -looks down at kits- Would you like to see your nieces and nephew? Patch: *blinks open his eyes for the first time, which are amber, and let's out a amazed gasp.* Icedrop: -purrs- Look, Shade. He's just opened his eyes. -looks fondly at Patch, then flicks her tail towards Anya- Patch, this is your aunt Anya. Nellie: Other cats? Why are you not with your Owner? Chinook: Because we're rogues. *flexes his shoulders* Nellie: Wow! That sounds like fun, Not being fed sloppy stuff, No sweet talk! I want to be an Rogue! Chinook: Well there's dangers too. Giant birds, drowning, killer cats, BloodClan cats, dogs, rats, etc. It's not a easy life. You have to catch your own prey, and live alone, fending only for yourself. Nellie: Well thats better than being stuck indoors all day-Whispers to herself-I think i love that cat what will i do? Chinook: *sun catches on his musuclar black tabby pelt and his bright green eyes pierce her's* Why am I even talking to you? *shakes his head and slinks into the woods to visit Bubbles and James* Nellie: WAIT! Will you teach me how to be a rogue?-Smiles and looks scared at the same time.Whispers again-Wow he's beatiful and he seems like he dosn't like me! Chinook: *turns his head to face her* Sorry. Every cat fends for themselves. Good luck, thought *waves his tail and pads to Twolegplace* Nellie:-Thinks to herself- Great! Wait my mother taught me how to hunt-*Sees mouse skittering by* Perfect!-Swiftly kills the mouse- Links Thunderpath Lily and Diamond's House The Dumpster Abandoned Warehouse BloodClan